dragonrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:The Demise!
=The "cancellation"= OK... I think it is time for the end of the series. The Demise! will include the final defeat of the remanent plutonian war units and their final retreat to Pluto... The roleplaying can not continue any longer (at least no now), there are four planets that are not being played anymore and three that never were assigned, in this situation it is not funny anymore. While, if in the future, we get three more users, we would bring the war all over the outter planets, at this stage the play is totally jammed, and Pluto has no way to continue the war in the asteroid belt against five planets. So... any ideas for this final chapter? I guess we can include more flan, more explosions, and some more doom! Think about funny stuff to include in this final chapter of the Second Interworlds War! Some ideas for this final chapter : * A giant teddy bear zombi eating a Barbie-like doll (cool!) * A mutant flan blob saying random stuff * Dagu wearing a green dog suite while drinking pop soda * A face-to-face battle between Dagu and Flamefang * Dagu being defeated for eating too much flan * A gross-out flan contest * A final fight between Grenyard and Virus and Trojan (they survived). * Dagu saying "I am your father!!!!!!" when confronting Grenyard * The explosion of the Moon, thus ending the main source of conflicts in the solar system * Virus and Trojan are reprogrammed to be toasters * Dagu being defeated after a short pyrric victory (ala Napoleon on Waterloo) * Annexation of the Jupiter's hydrogen mines by Mars (eliminating the second source of conflict) * A final scene where Dagu, Grenyard and Flamefang are playing 3-D Chess. Dagu shouts "YOU ARE CHEATING! IT MEANS WAAAR!", Grenyard says "No again!", and the scene fades out! Oh, yes... it looked like some sort of TV Series Script, I guess I always wanted to write a TV-Series Script, something like Invader Zim (<- My favorite show)... [[User_talk:Mighty_Erick|'Mighty Erick']] 22:04, 14 October 2008 (UTC) I like your ideas. I think something could happen where all the rulers end up on one planet (I think the Moon would make it Ironic), without armies or anything, and maybe a lot of the things you mentioned (maybe even all!) could happen. Maybe we could play pool instead of chess...Or keep chess, but add sandwiches...mmm, sandwiches. Perhaps flan sandwiches? We'll see... - '' -Liwolf1 | "Imagination is everything" '' 00:58, 15 October 2008 (UTC) -PS: Maybe the next RP story could be a fantasy, or maybe even real-life things. Yes Cheese! [[User_talk:Mighty_Erick|'Mighty Erick']] 13:10, 15 October 2008 (UTC) =0 There MUST be a flan cannon! Dagu should have one on his space bike! Esyrias seems to have given up here... so lets not include Ralph Hitler, though can i blow up his base and have him escape again? Hey, there's gotta be tea too! =) that's a sort of on going joke at my school since i lived in England for 3 yrs. And where did the robots go? Oh and Chamberlain should somehow re-appear! I liked that guy! He could come back IN THE FORCE =^,^. Flamefang 22:51, 15 October 2008 (UTC)Flamefang Oh, i found some awesome music that would go really well with this war, at least Mars anyway... Here's a link to it but since its copyrighted i can't put it on the site or anything... Oh and once you get there click on the "Supreme Commander button" Not the Guild Wars ones or any of the others..... http://www.directsong.com/ :OK, The end is here. I left a lot of blank space where you can write your plots. I just wrote the Dagu lines, you can modify them to make them fit into your plots [[User_talk:Mighty_Erick|'Mighty Erick']] 16:40, 16 October 2008 (UTC) Hm, i would think of Flamefang sitting back and watching the scene while sipping tea and eating crumpets... but this works too.... Flamefang 00:57, 17 October 2008 (UTC)Flamefang Oh, my... it looks like Dagu is talking to himself?! Pleeeease... do not you have more ideas for this enddy end? [[User_talk:Mighty_Erick|'Mighty Erick']] 16:46, 18 October 2008 (UTC) Oh Alright i'll add something... Flamefang 19:43, 18 October 2008 (UTC)Flamefang Join Can I join as ruler of whichever planet is nearest to earth?